1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV set and method for managing gain value for each channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, different audio signals extracted from different broadcasting signals with a TV set have different voltage levels. Thereby when an amplifier of the TV set remains a same gain value, actual audio energy output of each channel differs from each other. The shortcoming of the traditional TV set is that the audio energy output changes when a current channel is changed. Thereby a user needs to manually adjust gain value of the amplifier frequently.
In order to solve the problems mentioned, there is an apparatus and method for automatically compensating a gain value of a TV set available in the market. The apparatus and method automatically compensates gain value of the TV set, whereby decreases manual operations for adjusting the gain value of the TV set. The method includes steps of: receiving a command signal for selecting a channel; dividing audio signals of the channel to a sound part and a soundless part; determining if the audio signals relates to music or voice; calculating an audio energy of the audio signals in a predetermined period; comparing an audio energy in a preceding predetermined period with an audio energy in a former predetermined period to calculate a compensation value; and adjusting gain value of the TV set.
However, the system and method is rigid and not user friendly. In addition, the apparatus and method mentioned are more complex and need more elements to accomplish, thereby increasing the cost of the TV set.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.